<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Market by PokerChips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185022">Black Market</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokerChips/pseuds/PokerChips'>PokerChips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, How Do I Tag, Need Brain Bleach, Short, This Is STUPID, haha discord status go brrrr, inspired by a song, not much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokerChips/pseuds/PokerChips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have none bru</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m on the black market. Am I really? My organs are up for sale, and there’s a day where I do not dwell. I don’t regret that I’m up for it now, eyes that seer are under a spell. What do I do now except deciding that my fate is sealed? I wonder carelessly around the room I’m in, thinking about when is it the time I leave? Days of recklessly made bruises on my once soft skin. Is this the life that I wished to be in? The lights are red, blood-stained floors are all I touch on the cold floors. Is this how I thought it would be? Diverse groups of people look at me like I’m a stone, a precious one in fact. They continue to stare at me while I make myself throw up, taking nothing but two pills at a time to solve the pain. Is this how I want to be perceived? The men and women wave their money at my so-called ‘owner’, asking what my prices are. He keeps bidding the people far too much what I am worth, and I wonder why. I walk about the room, the light has been cut off from my eyes for a short time. And I wonder why. I dance when the people in the room are gone and alone, taking one foot off of my balance that I held close to my chest, to the following step. Step by step. The knocking of the solid ground against my body never faltered from its sound. Is this what I asked for? Supposedly. But do I regret it? Now that I think of it I don’t know. I continue to dance gracefully, the arm of mine that has a label, fled effortlessly through the tainted setting of a place. It was late at night, was it? I was tired, the feeling of my eyes slowly drooped, stinging into the cold air. When I speak about the small reminiscences of my past life, it was mediocre. Struggles arose and relationships fell. I still ask myself the same question. </p>
<p>Did I really have to take the hand of a man and trust them? Their soft hold and smooth texture set me at peace.</p>
<p>Tsk tsk, what a shame. </p>
<p>“I find myself to be trapped, therefore, my head must be cracked.” </p>
<p>Scene...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias for reading this smoll thing</p>
<p>I’m also not feeling well mentally so excuse the quality and more to come</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>